A demon's past
by Remi-it-is-a-girl's-name
Summary: When young mutant illusionist named Dreamer accidentaly shows everyone part of nightcrawler's past, he's forced to come to terms with it. rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own X men Evolution, only the idea for this story and any characters I made up. And yeah, I don't own a small part of the content, so please don't sue.**

_**chapter one**_

Sierra was new to the Xavier institute for gifted youngsters. She was thirteen with short, spiky black hair and deep black eyes. She was an illusionist and that meant she could make images appear and not only that she could make them seem real most of the time. The one problem was she was also telepathic and was not very good at controlling her telepathy yet; Jean and the professor worked with her on that though. But still, every now and then she would see something that someone was thinking or one of their memories and then, without meaning to project it as an illusion. One time she had made the danger room look like shadowcat's old house mid-session. Illusions didn't seem very realistic at times, more like dreams, which was why people called her Dreamer.

It was Saturday so everyone was home. On that particular day it was raining out, just enough that they had to stay indoors. She was sitting on the couch in the rec room reading a vampire novel she had borrowed from Rogue. In the rec room. also were Scott, Kitty, Bobby, Rahne, Rogue, and Kurt.

Kitty, Bobby, Rogue, and Rahne were sitting at a table in the room, doing various things. Scott was sitting in a chair by the couch doing something on his laptoping on, probably some class since he was going to an online college. and kurt was sitting on the other end of the couch, also reading.

" UGH! BOBBY!" yelled Kitty at Iceman who just had iced her Ipod. she took it from him and started to phase the ice off.

"And this was, like, new!" she said, obviously irratated

"Sorry. " Said a Bobby with a less than sorry expression on his face.

"You shouldn't do stuff like that Bobby, you know better." Said Rahne, also known as wolfsbane, looking up from the book report she was working on the other side of the table.

"I swear, it's, like, so hard to deal with just you I don't know how your parents dealt with both you and your little brother!" snapped kitty while sending a

"You have a little brother?" asked Rogue.

"Yeah, his name is Ronny he just turned twelve." replied Bobby.

_Oh great, the topic of our pasts and our families. Just __wunderbar. _Sierra heard Kurt think.

She was about to get out of his head, since she didn't even mean to be there, then she saw something in his head. A memory, it seemed so odd, and so dark that before Sierra could really even think about the fact that she was snooping, the memory was in her head. And it was painful. She started screaming.

"O my God! Like, what's wrong Dreamer?" Said kitty jumping up and running across the room from where she was sitting to where Sierra was.

"Head. Images. Stop it! What'd he ever do to you? AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Sierra screamed. Rogue, who knew all to well what it was like to have strange pictures in her head took charge. she also went over to Sierra.

"Hey, it'll be fine Dreamer. Just fight it for as long as you can, the Professor will be able to help you. Scott, go get the Prof." Rogue ordered

"He's not home." said a worried Cyclops

"Well Jean is! Go get her! And hurry!" shouted Rahne.

Moments later, both Wolverine and Jean Grey were in the room. Jean, having been explained to by Scott what was going on ran over to Dreamer, who was now on the floor and knelt down by her.

"It's gonna be fine Sierra. Just try to tell me what happened and then we can stop it." Said Jean soothingly.

By this point the others in the room had gathered around and were looking on worriedly.

"I didn't mean to, I just accidently got in Kurt's head and- AHHHHH! Stop! Stop!" Dreamer started flailing around uncontrolably.

"Any idea what she got from your head elf?" Asked Logan, who was standing next to Kurt.

"No, I don't know." said Kurt.

"It's probably a memory. But of what?" Said Jean.

"I can't hold it any longer Jean, I can't!" Said Dreamer, still flailing.

"Yes you can Sierra, I'll help you. Come on, fight it!" said Jean

"I-I-I CAN'T!" Screamed Sierra, sitting striaght up. And then an illusion consumed the entire room.

**What do you think? I know it's short but it is my first ever fanfiction and I'll get the next chapter up soon R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Told** you I'd get another chapter soon. I don't know how to do everyone's various accents so just pretend they're there. and in the last chapter when Kurt said wunderbar that means wonderful and lieber Gott means dear God**

Chapter two

The illusion appeared to be of a small village. It was mid-afternoon and cloudy. Somewhere nearby shouting could be heard and was growing louder.

"Anyone wanna explain to me where we are." Said Wolverine. looking around. He was sniffing the air, but couldn't smell anything.

"I'm so sorry!" Said a very exhausted Sierra. "It's from Kurt's head. A memory, I think but-" Sierra fainted.

"She's worn herself out. Only the problem is, we can't get out of this until she gets us out which won't be until she comes to." Said Jean. who was now holding Sierra.

Kurt stood a little ways off pacing and saying quietly, "Lieber Gott oh, lieber Gott, this cannot be happening!"

"Like, what's wrong Kurt?" Asked Kitty, also looking around and inching closer to Wolverine, probably thinking it would be safer right by him.

Kurt stopped walking up and down. "I think I know what memory she took." He said worriedly

"And let me guess, it's not a plesant one, is it?" Asked Cyclops, who was standing over Jean. He was answered by the yelling growing very loud. A terrified, and very beat up boy half ran half stumbled past. A boy with a tail and blue fur.

Kurt.

The illusion Kurt had cuts and scrapes all over, including one on his head bleeding into his left eye. His clothes were in tatters. Both Rahne and Kitty looked down after he ran past and both saw that he was leaving behind bloody footprints.

"Oh man, I think I'm gonna, like, hurl." said Kitty. luckily, she didn't.

"So there after you." Asked Bobby.

"Yes." Said Kurt, barely audible.

The crowed ran past, some with knives, pitchforks, torches, and anything else you'd expect an angry mob to have.

"Hey!There yelling in english." Said Rogue, who was also standing next to Wolverine.

"Dreamer probably translated it in her head. Oh and by the way, they won't be able to see us. And we can't do anything to them." Said Jean.

The crowd was shouting such horrid things, and all of it directed at the illusion's Kurt. One person even threw a pitchfork at him and it glanced off his arm, causing a sever injury and knocking him down.

"why didn't you just teleport away?" Asked Wolverine, turning to look at Kurt

"Because I couldn't yet, this was before I got my real powers." Said the real Kurt "And they thought that I was a demon. What was I supposed to do? this was before the world knew about mutants, this is before _I_ knew about mutants!"

The crowd caught up with Kurt and two young men grabbed him by the arms.

"Let me go! I never did anything!" Illusion Kurt cried out, struggling to get out of the men's grasps.

A man approached. "I'll tell you what you did. You were born demon!" And then the speaker hit Kurt across the face.

"come on, just kill him!"

"No, make him suffer first!"

Someone, with what appeared to be some type of whip, came forward and after the men holding Kurt threw him down began to hit him with it. Other people watching threw things too, still yelling insults. The illusion's Kurt tried to get away but every time he tried to was thrown back down. The pain was so visible on his face and he cried out because of it every now and again. Wolverine snarled and unsheathed his claws.

"No Logan. It won't help, it's all in the past" Said Kurt. putting a hand on Logan's shoulder. Wolverine looked over at Kurt and saw something he didn't expect. He saw fear.

_Sure, it's all in the past but he still freakin afraid of it! _Logan thought.

The scene went black.

"So that it, it's all done?" Said a very nervouse sounding Bobby.

"No." Said sierra weakly, she had just woken up. "Kurt fell unconsious and when he wakes back up it'll come back. I'm so sorry I'm not strong enough to stop it yet."

The illusion did come back and now people were standing around Kurt. Kurt was tied up, but not gagged.

"Please, just let me go, I never done a thing to you, and I never will, please!" He begged, he tried to get out of the ropes that held him but stopped. from the expression on his face it was obvious that it was too painful.

A dark man, the same person who had said to whip Kurt, came over, leaned down to Kurt and said;

"No one here believes that rot demon, in fact we're currently discussing how to kill you and it's been decided the best way is to burn you at the stake." the man talking smiled malisciously.

Shocked and even angry expressions came over the faces of the x men watching.

"Like, no way this could be real Kurt. People don't do stuff like burn other people alive anymore." Said horrified Kitty

"They do if the person being burned is a demon." replied Kurt, not even bothering to look at Kitty.

"But you're not a demon Kurt." Said Rahne.

"That's not what they thought" Kurt replied grimly.

The illusion Kurt was being dragged a pire had been thrown together and Kurt was dragged up on it. He was mumbling something

"What are saying?" asked Bobby.

"The same thing you'd say if you thought you were about to die. I was praying."

"How can anyone do this!" yelled Scott with clenched fists.

"Scott-" said Jean.

"No Jean, it's inhumane! Oh blast that! It's in_human! _ Kurt already looks like Jesus Christ on the freaking road to Calvary and now they're gonna burn him?" said an icreasingly angry Scott.

"Obviously not Scott since Kurt is standing right next to you!" said Jean.

"Look." Said Sierra, still weakly.

The illusion Kurt had dissapeared, only smoke remained.

"So that's it, your powers showed up and you teleported away." Said Wolverine

"Nien, I didn't, look again."

The illusion Kurt had reapeared and was falling from the sky above the crowd. Someone caught him roughly and threw him down.

"Nice try, but nothing getting you away now!" said the person who had caught him.

Kurt was again dragged to the pire and this time tied to it. The same man who had told Kurt that they were going to burn him approached holding a torch, but instead of just throwing it at the pire he first quickly touched it to Kurt's skin.

The illusion Kurt screamed, not just any scream but a horrible unearthly scream. The man then threw the torch down onto the wood. when it caught on fire, the crowed actually cheered.

"No! Stop! Please someone help me! Please." Said Kurt struggling to get loose, any pain caused by it forgetten in deperation.

He looked so horrible at this point, not one spot on his body wasn't hurt. he was grimy and bloody and so unbelievably terrified.

Scott couldn't help himself any longer, he shot his lazers at the crowed but they passed through as if they had just been holograms. Then through some miracle, rain began to fall just enough to put out the fire, and everyone froze, as if time had been stopped.

Everyone except for Kurt, still tied to the stake.

A middle aged man in a wheelchair came as close to the pire as he could and said.

"Please, don't be frightened, my name is Charles Xavier and I wish to help you."

"I don't believe you." whispered illusion Kurt. "No one wishes to help me, no one."

The scene faded, this time not to darkness, but back to the rec room.

"That's all I saw in his head." Said Dreamer, now sitting up.

"so what happened next?" Asked Rogue, who had been quiet until then.

"next thing I knew, I woke up back at home, banaged up and the professor telling my foster parents about this place. Eight months later, I came here." Said Kurt in a quiet voice. "

Why didn't you tell us?" Asked Scott.

"Would you have believed it? Besides I didn't want to ever have to think about it again!" snapped Kurt.

And then he teleported away.

**Sorry if I offended anyone by referencing Christ but it was the first, and best thing I thought of.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Zewy: what you said about my story format made sense so I made some modifications to chapters 1 & 2. Tell me what you think. And does anyone know if I've been spelling Wolfbane's name right? Guten tag means hello and wer bist du means who are you. Enjoy!**

Kurt just stayed on the balcony in his room for a while just feeling the cool breeze now that the rain had stopped It might have been too cold for someone without fur but it felt just fine to Kurt and it helped him to forget.

Or rather, to not remember so well, he would never fully forget it. It had been too horrid. Too painful, almost all the skin on his back had been ripped of that day and it was nothing short of a miracle that he wasn't scarred from it, at least, not physically.

He heard a knock on the door.

"Go away please." He said.

"Please let me in Kurt. It's Sierra."

He sighed and went to the door and opened it.

The younger girl's face was streaked with tears and it looked like she might sart crying again.

"Kurt I just wanted to tell you that I am so so sorry. I really didn't mean to."

Kurt sighed, "It's wasn't your fault Sierra, you don't have full control over your powers yet. And what you saw was only half of it. I was already beat up when the illusion started." they both walked back into the room.

"I know I shouldn't ask, but what happened before?" Asked Sierra, to standing next to Kurt kind of awkwardly.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said and then flopped back onto the bed.

she was thinking about pressing the matter but realized that that might not be good idea.

"Okay. Bye Kurt." She said and turned to leave the room, she noticed the open door to the balancony "do you want me to close that? It's getting kinda cold in here."

"No, just leave it open, I like it that way." replied Kurt looking up at the ceiling.

She took one last glance at him and left the room.

_He looked so sad. I wish I could change the past. then I never would have made that illusion. then He would be okay. _

Others in the mansion were thinking about Kurt too. Wolverine especially.

_Damn elf! He lived through that and he still jokes and laughs and smiles all the time. He hardly even bats an eye at things that would scare other kids his age halfway to hell, and now I know why. He's right though; none of us would have believed it without seeing it._

The Professor arrived home with Storm about two hours later and heard what had happened from Jean.

"Is he still upstairs?" He asked.

Kurt was, so the professor headed up there to see him.

"Kurt, open up." Said the Professor when he got upstairs. Kurt did open up the door.

"Guten tag Professor." Kurt said gloomily.

"Kurt I heard about what happened. Are you alright?" said the professor entering the room.

"Yeah I guess." Said Kurt going back into his room himself and sitting down on the bed. "I just didn't really want to have to think about that again."

The professor brought his wheelchair as close to the bed as he could.

"It's alright. It was a traumatic experience for you and no one who had had something like that happen to them would want to relive it." Said the Professor understandingly. "And despite it you have still become what you are. Most people would consider it an accomplishment that you can even smile now. But you do, and do so often."

Kurt hung his head. "But I 'm still scared of what people will do to me. I still wear an image inducer when I go out. I'm still afraid."

"I'm afraid there isn't much I can do for you Kurt. But at least know this; it's all in the past and won't happen again. And even if it did, you now have friends who wouldn't hesitate to help you." Said the Professor. Kurt looked at him and smiled.

A week and a few days went by. Kurt dodged questions about things that had happened in his past and eventually people stopped asking. Pretty soon life was almost back to normal

Almost.

Kurt still couldn't help but think about what had happened. He'd even had had a few nightmares about it. About how so many people were so afraid of him, afraid enough to wish to kill him. That's what really scared him about, that they had been so terrified, and that people might still become that scared if they saw him without his holowatch.

_It's all in the past; I'll never have to do that again. I'll never see him again._

The next day it was extremely nice out so everyone decided to go outside and play a game of what Cannonball and Iceman called 'mutantball'. It was basically baseball but everyone was allowed to use his or her powers.

The game was underway and Kurt's team was ahead and up to bat when the professor telepathically said: _Nightcrawler, please _come_ to my office. _

"Oh man, sorry guys!" said Nightcrawler before tossing the bat to Roberto and teleporting into the house.

He got to the professor's study and saw the last person on the planet he expected to be standing there. Well, not the very last person, but close enough.

"Jimaine! What are you doing here?" He said, sounding shocked.

"Hello to you to furball." said the lady standing next to the professor's desk.

Jimaine was Kurt's foster sister; she was tall and dark with extremely long wavy hair that was currently bound up on her head. She was twelve years older than Kurt.

"Kurt, your sister thinks that you may be in danger." Said the professor.

"Danger?" said Rogue outside the door. She was inside since she didn't really like mutantball since her powers couldn't be used.

"Wer bist du?" asked Jimaine looking at Rogue.

"Rogue, come in. This is Jimaine Wagner." Said the Professor. Jimaine frowned.

" I use my father- mother's first husband, god rest his soul-'s last name. His surname was Szardos."

"Okay, so who are you?" asked Rogue. coming fully into the room.

"She's my foster sister, well, sort of." Said Kurt.

"So why would Kurt be in danger?" Asked Rogue, hands on her hips.

"I do not wish to tell you, it concerns only me, Kurt and the professor." said Jimaine, obviously wary of this newcomer.

"Jimaine, if it involves me, it involves the whole Institute." Said Kurt. He's then smirked, "Besides, Rogue's my sister too."

"I am not!" Rogue spluttered.

"Yes you are! We have the same mother!"

"She might be your biological mother, but she is-was- only my foster mother."

"Excuse me? You found your real parents Kurt?" Asked Jimaine.

Kurt quickly relayed how he found his real mother and who she was to Jimaine before asking,

"So why am I in danger?"

"Stefan is looking for you."

"He's always looking for me."

"It is different this time. He has a way to find you. He found a mutant who can detect other mutants. His name is Caliban."

A horrified expression came over Kurt's face, an expression that Rogue had last seen while they had been seeing the illusion.

Kurt's worst nightmare was coming true. He might have to see Stefan again. His foster brother. he fell back into the chair opposite the professors desk.

"Whoa, wait. Who is Stefan?" Asked Rogue. "

Stefan is my older brother and a madman. He is hell-bent on killing Kurt for no reason anyone can think of. When mother and father sent him here they thought he'd be safe." Said Jimaine with a fir burning in her eyes.

"Yes, however, that is no longer the case. And we must assume that Caliban is being forced to detect Kurt and that they are on there way here now." Said the Professor.

"Stefan may be mad, but he isn't stupid. He'll bide his time, he has until now, but now that he has a foolproof way of finding Kurt, I doubt that he'll wait long. Anything you throw at him, he'll twist around. He won't avoid killing, as a matter of fact, he'll want to kill, and he will hardly even care who dies as long as he gets what he wants in the end." Said Jimaine gravely. "He is why Kurt nearly died back in Germany, just eight months before coming here." "

One man caused that?" Asked the Professor, shocked.

"Ja." Said Kurt, standing up. "it happened like this;

"I was tired of being cooped up inside so I went outside, it was alright since out house was in the woods. and I went farther into the woods than I had ever gone before. I went so far that I got out of them and was on the edge of a town. That's when I saw it. A little girl. She was no older than six years old, with bloody gashes on her arms. And Stefan was holding the knife. Stefan and I, when we saw each other didn't get along but I never would have expected something like this.

" I rushed in and tried to grab the knife but Stefan saw me and pulled away, he is much a taller than me but not much stronger. He and I fought for the knife and the little girl ran off screaming about a demon. She meant me. She brought back villagers.

Stefan saw them and then he twisted around, hit me in the face above my left eye with the knife and then stuck it in my hand and fell down, making it look to the people as if a had shoved him down. I was now holding a bloody knife and standing over Stefan. Guess that the villager's thought had been trying to kill the little girl? So, I ran." Kurt sighed and sat back down.

"How could someone, even a nutcase, try to kill a little kid? That's just-just…" Rogue was at a loss for words.

"Well it is what he did, and might have done more than once. But now it's Kurt he wishes to die, and not just die, but suffer." Said Jimaine darkly

**More soon! ****I update fast. Any suggestions are welcome. R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four, since I didn't specify this, this all happens the fall after apocalypse. I hope you enjoy. R&R! Kurt is saying The Lord's Prayer, or if you prefer, the Our Father. And Sierra's last name actually means Smith.**

Chapter 4

It was near the end of the day now and Jimaine was standing looking out the window of the room she had been given. So much had happened, so much to consider and to take in.

After their game had been finished, all the students, and instructors, were called to the living room and informed of what was going on. There had been disbelief, shocked expressions, questions, and swearing. (The last of these was from Wolverine.) Finally someone asked the one question the professor had been waiting for.

"So what are we going to do now?"

the profeeor sighed, folded his hands, and aswered:

"For now, be prepared. Kurt, since it will be safer here, you are excused from going to school, if anyone asks, he simply has the flu. Beast, look for any records of a Stefan Szardos. And Jimaine, if you happen to think of anything else that could be relevant, come and tell me immediately." The professor looked around at all the worried and shocked faces of the students

"You all may go." He said and turned his wheelchair around and left.

Dinner was quiet; Kurt wasn't there, thus leaving lots of food left over since he practically ate a quarter of the food by himself. After dinner, Sierra, who still blamed herself for the whole mess, was sitting outside the living leaning against a wall and listening to some of the others talk. which others, she wasn't sure but she could still hear what they were saying anyway.

"It still seems so odd still, that all this stuff happened to Kurt."

"He should have told us."

"None of us would have believed that this sorta thing would happen to someone so happy and kind as Kurt."

"I wish there was more we could do to help. It doesn't feel right to just be sitting around waiting for something to happen."

Finally she couldn't listen to anymore. It all just made her feel more guilty. She stood up and headed for the stairs and went up them to try to find and ask Jimaine some questions since she got the feeling Kurt wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

She found the room, took a breath, and knocked on the big wooden door

"Come in." answered someone from within the room

She went in.

The room was plain, simply a bed, a side table with a lamp, a dresser, and a window overlooking the water. The dark lady who was Kurt's sister was facing away from Dreamer looking out that window. She turned around and looked at Sierra for a second before saying.

"Hello, and who might you be?" Jimaine asked

"S-S-Sierra Herrero. I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh yes, you're the illusion girl I heard about. Come, sit down." Said Jimaine gesturing at the bed. Sierra did sit down and Jimaine sat next to her.

"Since I assume you are here to ask things about Kurt I must tell you; if I didn't know what happened with the illusion I wouldn't tell you anything but you are the exception."

"Okay, I just want to know all that happened to Kurt as a kid. I have some inkling, some idea that there was more, but I don't know what." Said Sierra with a hint of frustration in her voice.

Jimaine smiled a sad smile and turned more to face the young teen. "Fine, I will start back as far as I can tell you;

" Kurt has always been lively, full of laughter, jokes and pranks. Being cooped up and not able to go far from the house must have been torture to him but he dealt with it well.

I was twelve when he showed up so I can't tell you much after he turned six by my mother and my stepfather's reckoning. But the time before that was amazing, I never thought of Kurt as different or freakish, he just was what he was. And besides, he was such a fun little child to have around. Always happy. Always wanting someone to do something with him. I loved him so much.

"Another thing I remember; after Kurt came into our lives Stefan got darker, strange. One time when I was fifteen and he was seventeen I worked up the nerve to ask him about it and he just laughed and said 'we have a demon living in our home Jimaine, how can you be so happy?' This just escalated into an argument that even after we quit yelling at each other, kept going and still is going.

"Even in that form of isolation, every now and again, someone saw Kurt, someone yelled about it, someone tried to hurt him and after all those small incidents Kurt, no matter how old he was always asked 'why do they hate me, why do they want so badly to hurt me?' Mother always gave kind answers to this, one you would give a child.

" Finally, one time when Stefan was there he listened to Kurt ask this, he lost it. Stefan yelled at him 'simple, because you're a freak! A monster! A demon! You're a threat to everyone around you and are going to ruin all of our lives!' Stefan stormed out, and good thing too, otherwise our stepfather might have kicked him out."

Jimaine sighed. "And that was when Kurt was eleven, and it defined his life from then onward until he came to the institute. The belief that he was all the things Stefan had called him. And when that mob tried to kill him-" Jimaine sighed and stopped speaking.

"So to Kurt, Stefan is everything he's afraid of? A person who not only thinks of him as a monster but wants to kill him as well?" Said Sierra looking up into Jimaine's big dark eyes.

"I am afraid so." Said Jimaine

"This is all my fault!" Dreamer burst into tears. "If I had better control over my powers then this wouldn't have happened!" She kept on crying.

Jimaine pulled the mutant girl into a hug and said soothingly:

"It isn't your fault. All of Kurt's past already was there and Stefan would still be looking for Kurt even if you hadn't been involved. Come now, it wasn't your fault, and besides, your trying to learn more so you can be part of the solution and that's good." Said Jimaine.

Sierra eventually did go back to her own room and after showering and changing into her pajamas she laid down on her bed and thought about the past few hours.

_You know what? _She thought_ I do want to be part of the solution. I'm going to do anything I can to help and I'll make a difference in this. _She smiled, pulled up the covers, and fell asleep.

She wasn't the only one sleeping. In his own room, Kurt was dreaming, dreaming about his past.

He was five years old. And he was taking a walk with Jimaine in the woods. They went pretty far and came upon another cabin. A person came out of it, saw Kurt, and started yelling,

"What the hell is that?"

"That is my little brother so leave him alone." Snapped Jimaine. "Come on Kurt, let's go home." She took his hand and led him off. But he could still here yelling

"Little brother? That's no one's little brother! That's a monster!" The man shouted after them

"Ignore him Kurt, he's just a jerk." Said Jimaine grasping the little blue child's hand.

The scene changed again, he was only a year or two older now and was running away from some other boys, they were chasing him and throwing things at him. He got back to the clearing around his house all right and his father was standing there and saw the situation.

"Shouldn't you boys be getting home?" he asked, towering over the little children.

"But sir, we're demon hunters and we gotta catch that one." Said one of the boys pointing to Kurt.

Mr. Wagner put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "There aren't any demons her. Go home." The boys ran off.

Again the scene changed.

"You're a freak! A monster! A demon! You're a threat to everyone around you!" Yelled Stefan at Kurt, now eleven years old.

_Maybe I am just what he says I am. No one can tell me why I look like this and when anyone outside my own family sees me they try to hurt me. _Thought Kurt.

Pain.

He had tried to save that little girl and had but now everyone thought that her injuries were his fault. He was beat up and bloody; he could hardly even fell some parts of his body. Others he could feel too well. They were dragging him toward a pier. They were going to burn him. Stefan was going to burn him. What had he ever done?

"Unser Vater in dem Himmel, dein Name werde geheiligt. dein Reich komme. dein Wille geschehe, auf Erden, wie im Himmel. Unser täglich Brot gib uns heute, und vergib unsunsere Schulden, wie wir unsern Schuldigern vergeben. Und führe uns nicht in Versuchung, sondern erlöse uns von dem Übel. Amen." Whispered Kurt through gritted teeth.

He wished this all would end, he wished he could get away, he wished.

He was suddenly falling. No longer being dragged along, but he was falling.

Someone caught him, and then threw him down to onto the hard road. Back to where he was before, dragged up onto a pile of wood, and tied to the stake at the center of it. The wood burned his raw back as much as any fire could.

Stefan approached holding a torch. Kurt wanted so badly to just ask him why, why he was doing all this, why he wanted him to die. What had he done? But he was into too much pain. And he didn't have the chance to anyway. Stefan hit him with the flaming part of the torch.

The pain was too much now, He screamed, and screamed.

It was now raining. The water both soothed and burned. No one was moving. Kurt couldn't understand why. No, one person was moving, a man in a wheelchair. He came as close to Kurt as he could and said in English.

"Please don't be frightened, my name is Charles Xavier and I wish to help you."

"I don't believe you, no one wishes to help me, no one."

He was back home lying in bed. Bandages covered most of his body and head. He heard voices. The voices of his parents, and someone else, Charles Xavier.

"So this school, it is only people like Kurt?"

"Yes, other mutants, though I will admit none of them will probably look like Kurt, they all will have abilities, powers if you will, that normal people won't understand, power that they must hide."

"But Kurt, are his looks all of his ability?"

"No, he will, or possibly already has, developed a power to go with them, when he is better perhaps then he will develop his powers, or maybe he already has but hasn't realized it."

_The falling. I moved from one place to another in no time! That's what I can do!_ Thought Kurt. He was exhausted. So he…

Woke up.

It was morning, and his dream had ended.

**A big thanks to anyone reading for reading this! I'm open to suggestions and could use them to make this story better so please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! By request of Dragoncat, this chapter is about Caliban and why he is helping Stefan. Or at least the first part is. And that is all I'm going to say.**

**Chapter 5**

It was dark out. It always was when Caliban met with someone.

Caliban was a mutant who could detect other mutants. He currently was in an alley waiting for someone. And as always, when someone wished to talk to Caliban, another Morlock was hiding somewhere, watching to make sure he didn't get hurt. Tonight it was both Evan Daniels, also known as Spyke and Torpid, a young, mute girl that could paralyze people if she touched them with her oversized hands. They were watching from a rooftop nearby. This is what they saw.

A tall, dark man stepped into the alley and after looking around, said:

"So your Caliban? You can detect other mutants?" The man had a German accent

"I can. Who are you looking for?" responded Caliban in his raspy voice. He was standing perfectly still. It was a bit eerie.

"His name is Kurt Wagner." The man almost spit the words.

_What does this guy want with Kurt? _Wondered Spyke.

Caliban must have been wondering something similar since the next thing he said was:

"Why are you looking for an X man?"

The man gave a mirthless laugh "To kill him."

Spyke turned to Torpid.

"Stay here. If something goes wrong, get Callisto!" He said to the little girl. She nodded furiously to show that she understood.

Spyke jumped down from the low rooftop he and Torpid had been sitting on, landing in between Caliban and the man. He pulled out one of his flaming spikes, but didn't throw it.

"Okay look mister, I don't know who you are, but you are not using Caliban to hurt any of the X men. Get the point?" Said Spyke.

The man smiled "Oh I understand, Evan Daniels, I just don't comply."

Two people were suddenly standing by the man; one ran at Evan and threw something at him. It exploded, not harming Spyke because of the bony plates covering his upper body, but letting off some type of gas that soon left Spyke unconscious. His last thoughts before falling down were:

_How'd this guy know my name?_

The gas dissipated before it reached Caliban or Torpid. The two men grabbed Caliban, holding him fast.

Torpid was about to go get Callisto and the other Morlocks when she heard the man said

"My name is Stefan Szardos and you will help me find Kurt. Otherwise I will kill your friend personally, and not only that, my dear assistants here will kill the rest of the Morlocks too. Yes we know about you and we have your pathetic little lot surrounded and are stopping any who could escape from using their powers. I know my, proposition, might need some thinking over, so allow me to give you that time."

Stefan hit Caliban in the head knocking him out. He addressed his two workers.

" Load them both into the truck, if either wakes up, knock them back out."

And with that, Stefan Szardos left the alley.

Torpid was terrified. She wanted to go find the other Morlocks but there was no way she could stop more than one or two people, even with her powers. She didn't know what to do but she had to figure out fast before the men spotted her.

Then she got an idea. The person this Stefan was looking for was an X man. The X men could help! Spyke used to be an X man, so if they knew Spyke was in trouble they would help her.

She climbed down the fire escape on the other side of the building. She knew where the X men lived. They lived at The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. But she wasn't quite sure where the institute was.

She would find it! She had too; the lives of the Morlocks depended on it!

**The next morning.**

So when everyone else was off to school the next day, Kurt was left behind by himself with nothing to do.

Well, not really alone, but everyone else around were adults and were doing something. Even Jimaine was helping Mr. McCoy look for any record of Stefan.

Trying to figure out just what Stefan had been doing lately was no small task, first off, they had no clue where he was so records in both Germany and America had to scanned, if nothing could be found, they would start looking in the public-and not so public- records of other countries.

"So how do you know that Stefan knew about Caliban?" Asked Hank, looking over the computer screen.

"He told me, but it was awhile ago, about six months, what he said was that he had heard about him, and knew sort of where he was, but not exactly." Said Jimaine, also looking at a computer screen.

"Was this in Germany?"

"Ja."

Hank stood up. "Then that helps! If Stefan is in this Country, it could only have been in the last six months, I'll reset the computer to just scan for that time period."

After that it was easy.

Stefan had just come to the states about a month ago. He must have been laying low because the plane ticket he bought was the only trace they found.

It was to New York.

"So he is nearby, I wonder if he already has Caliban." Said the professor who had come to look at what had been found.

"Are you unable to use your- what is it called- Cerebro to find him?" asked Jimaine.

" It only detects mutants. And only when they are using their powers.

"Then detect Caliban!"

"I would, but it is very possible that he already has detected Kurt for Stefan, I will scan for him but the possibility of it turning up with anything is very slim."

Jimaine sighed. "Please just try. I'm going to see what Kurt is doing."

Upstairs Kurt was doing his homework. (More or less.) He was having a hard time concentrating with all that was going on. One thing he still couldn't understand was why Stefan hated him so much. Was it really because he was mad? Was it because he really had thought Kurt was a demon? And if that were true then why was he still looking for Kurt, and what about the little girl?"

The doorbell rang.

Kurt teleported to the front door and opened it. He saw a small girl with extremely large hands looking up at him.

"I remember you. You're one of the Morlocks aren't you?"

The girl nodded

"So what's your name?"

The girl stopped. She appeared to be thinking and then started gesturing with her hands. Kurt stood there for a moment trying to figure out what she was doing then figured it out.

"You can't speak, can you?"

The girl nodded

"Do you know sign language?" Kurt didn't know sign language but Logan and Hank did. The professor might too.

She shook her head no.

"Okay then. I know! Do you want to see the Professor?"

She nodded yes.

"Okay, hold on." He grabbed her hand over the large gloves she wore and teleported with he to the sub-level where the professor was.

"Professor!" Said Kurt after they got down to the computer lab where he was.

"Hello Kurt. Who is this?" asked the Professor looking at Torpid, who was currently looking around in amazement.

"I don't really know. She's one of the Morlocks."

"What is a Morlock?" asked Jimaine.

"They are a group of mutants who live underneath Bayville." Explained Beast.

"So in the sewers?"

"Well, yes. But as far as we can tell it's by their own choice now that everyone knows about mutants."

"Also Professor," said Kurt, jumping back into the conversation. "She can't talk so I was hoping you could communicate with her telepathically. "

"I will try." Said the professor. He placed his fingertips on her temples and sent a telepathic message to the girl.

_Hello, I'm Professor Xavier, what is your name?_

Torpid jumped, obviously startled by the voice in her head, but then she understood, went over to the Professor and replied to him

_I'm Torpid. I can make people stop moving, Callisto calls it paralyzing them. And you've got to help me! The Morlocks are in trouble! _

There was a look of earnest on her face.

_Can you explain to me what happened? _Asked the Professor

_Spyke and I were watching Caliban talk to someone. He wanted Caliban to find one of the X men so he could kill him. Spyke go out from where we were hiding and told the man to go away. Then other people knocked Spyke out. Then the man told Caliban he had to find the person for him otherwise he would kill Spyke and the he said they had the other Morlocks too. Spyke told me to get the Morlocks if there was trouble but now I can't get to them I don't think so will you help me?_

The professor took it all in, the man who took Caliban and Evan was most likely Stefan.

"Is something wrong Professor?" asked Storm who had just entered the room with Wolverine.

"Stefan has made his first move. According to this young lady, Torpid, who is a Morlock, Stefan has managed to kidnapped both Caliban and Evan, and keep the rest of the Morlocks prisoner. He has also threatened to kill Spyke and the others if Caliban doesn't comply."

Storm's fists clenched. Spyke was Storm's nephew so hearing that he had been kidnapped was very, very bad news. It was taking all the control she had to not create a freak thunderstorm right then and there.

"We will be getting them both back. Right Charles?" Said Storm through clenched teeth. It was more of a statement of fact then a question.

"Of course we will, but first, me have to figure out where they are."

_But how? _Wondered Xavier.

Maybe this little girl knew more than she thought she did. He started talking telepathically again

_What did they do with Caliban and Spyke?_ He asked

_They put them into the back of a truck. _Responded Torpid, who had somehow ended up sitting on Hank's lap, although the ex-schoolteacher didn't seem to mind.

_May I look at your memories to see the truck?_

_Okay._

_It was a medium sized truck. It was white, spotless, generic. One that you would never think twice about if you saw it while driving around town. But the back underneath the doors though was one unique thing about it._

_It's license plate._

_546-XVT_

The professor withdrew from Torpid's mind.

"I have the license plate number of the truck Stefan had." He announced.

"Whoa, really? So you can find him?" asked Kurt, obviously wanting the whole mess to end.

"And Spyke?" asked Storm.

_And Caliban? _Asked Torpid telepathically and eagerly.

"Most likely yes. Hank, find out who a truck with the license plate 546-XVT belongs to and check any traffic cameras you can access for the entire area for it too.

"Yes Professor." Said Hank before turning back to his computer.

"What about Torpid?" Asked Kurt.

"She will have to stay here for now. Take her to one of the guestrooms, she must have been up all night trying to figure out where the mansion was which would mean she would be exhausted by this point." And sure enough, Torpid was rubbing her eyes with her oversized hands, barely managing to stay awake.

"Kurt took her hand and teleported to one of the Mansion's many unoccupied bedrooms, and upon seeing the nice bed, the little girl ran over to it and threw herself on it, obviously overjoyed at having a real bed to sleep in. Moments later, before Kurt had even left the room, she was asleep.

_She lives_ _in a sewer, she probably has never slept in a real bed or been in a place like the mansion, and to top it all off, she can't talk. But despite all that she's so happy and wants so much to help her friends, the closest thing she has to family. And it's the weirdest thing, I see her as luck too because she has those friends who care about her and will do whatever they can too keep her out of harm's way. I know what's it's like not to have that and so I guess I can't help but see her as being lucky. _

Kurt smiled down on the blissfully sleeping child and after closing the curtains, left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sierra H.: That is so very weird! I picked Dreamer's name because I've always thought Sierra was a pretty name and her last name was a spur-of-the-moment decision and simply means 'Smith' in Spanish like I said before. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six**

Scott, who had been out all day had just gotten back to the mansion about an hour after those who had gone to school had. He had just parked his car in the garage and gotten out when a little girl ran into the garage and crashed into him nearly knocking him over.

"There you are! I've been looking for you." Said Rogue, walked over, took Torpid oversized hand and started to lead her back inside.

"Hey Rogue, who's this?" Asked Scott.

"Hi Scott, this is Torpid, she's one of the Morlocks and is gonna be staying here for awhile."

Torpid smiled and waved and Scott.

"Uh, okay. Why?" asked Scott. He had thought the girl looked familiar.

Rogue's smile disappeared "You'd better go talk to the professor." She said

A bit later after Scott had been clued in on what was going on by the professor and Beast he said:

"Wow. Storm must be really upset."

"Yes, she is. And Kurt as well, I believe he blames himself for the whole thing." Said the Professor.

"So where are they?" Asked Cyclops.

"No one has seen Kurt since we found out about this, he didn't even show up at lunch." Said Hank "And Storm is currently in the danger room beating up Wolverine."

As testimony to this loud, thundering noises were heard from down the hall where the danger room was located.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt, even for Wolverine." Said Scott.

Meanwhile Kitty was looking for Kurt, like she had been for the last half-hour. She had looked in his bedroom, the sub-levels, all the spare bedrooms, the kitchen, and just about every other room in the mansion too. So now she was looking outside.

She was pretty worried about him; after all, he was her best friend even though he was a guy. She couldn't help but think about when she first came to the institute, and how she had flipped out when she had first seen Kurt.

It had gone something like this:

Storm and the Professor had just brought her to the institute and she was sitting in the Professor's study waiting to meet the institute other students. Scott walked in

"Scott, this is Katherine Pryde, also known as Kitty. Kitty, this is Scott Summers." Said the Professor.

"Hi kitty." Said Scott

"Hey." Kitty said.

"Scott, have you seen Kurt?" Asked Storm.

"Not since we got home from school." Said Scott.

"He'll be here in a moment." Said the Professor removing his hands from his temples.

BAMF

"Guten tag!" Said Kurt

Kitty let out a short yelp and fell through the chair.

"Kurt! No teleporting directly in front of people." Said the Professor

"Sorry." Said Kurt, then to Kitty "Hi, I'm Kurt Wagner, need a hand up?" he asked offering her his blue, three fingered, fuzzy hand

"No Thanks, I can get up myself." She had said, staring at his hand the whole time.

"Storm, why don't you show Kitty to her room?" said the Professor.

"Come child." Said storm taking one of Kitty's bag's and headed out the door.

Kitty followed her, but looked back moment later and saw that Scott and Kurt were also leaving the room.

"Has he, like, always looked like that?" Asked Kitty

"Since I assume you're talking about Kurt, yes he has, and that basically meant isolation his whole life, never being around a lot of people. He has adjusted quite well actually for that." Said Storm.

Kitty had been distant and weird to Kurt for a long while, but now, she wanted only to find him, to make sure he was okay.

"There you are Kurt! I've like, been looking all over for you!" Kitty said. Kurt was up in a tree that the only way he could have gotten up there was by teleporting.

"Hello Kitty." Said Kurt dazed and not looking at her.

"Kurt, would you please come down? Have you been up there all day?"

"No, just most of it."

"Please come down, none of this is your fault!" she yelled up to him

"Yes, it is."

"No one else thinks that Kurt! Just come down please!"

He didn't answer her. So kitty decided to go up to him.

She had figured out that if she phased her hands and feet just a little bit into a tree, she could climb it like a ladder. A moment later she pulled herself up next to the Elf on the tree and started talking to him.

"Alright look, no one blames you at all for any of this, if anyone is to blame it's Stefan and from what I hear he's a nut so don't you dare go off and blame yourself for what he's doing."

"I know it's not really my fault but, how can I not blame myself? If it weren't for me he wouldn't be doing this, what's next? Is he going to kidnap the X men too?"

"Kurt-" started Kitty

"No! You don't understand, I may be what Stefan is after but he'll hurt others, he'll _kill_ others to get to me, not only that, he might even prefer to cause pain suffering, he likes it." Kurt sighed. "One time when I was a little kid, I was playing in the woods near our house, and I found a squirrel, dead, having been bleeding in I don't know how many different ways, it's tail cut off and missing. There was too much blood for it to have been after it died, and sitting next to it was a knife with Stefan's name on it. Later when I was ten, he was home during the summer, I found a dead cat, just as gory if not more than the squirrel, there was no knife there but I'm sure it was Stefan who did it."

"So you're saying He's simply a sadist?" said Kitty"

"Ja, only now he's not only going to kill animals, he'll kill people too, and he'll do it to get to me."

Kitty didn't know what to say, or how to help Kurt. So she said exactly what someone would expect her to say, but she really did mean it.

"Kurt, don't worry, we'll find him, and we won't let him hurt any more people."

He looked over at her and gave a small smile. "Let's get down from here." He said, and then teleported them both down.

Kitty smiled _I hope I made difference; he doesn't deserve stuff like this. I wish I could make it all stop for him._

Kurt sat awake in his room that night. He couldn't sleep.

Despite Kitty's attempts to console him he was still scared. Not only for himself but also for the X men and Jimaine. He had tried to convince her to go back to Germany but she wouldn't. She said she would leave when Stefan was either locked up in a prison or insane asylum somewhere, or dead. What if Stefan did manage to hurt someone? The other X men were still going to school and it would be easy enough to-

_Stop thinking this stuff! It's not helping!_

What about Mystique?

He had told her to leave him alone after Apocalypse but he hadn't really meant it. He wanted to know her, he wanted to care about her but it was kind of late for that now. Stefan had Caliban, he might figure out who Mystique was to Kurt and-

_Stop. You're hurting yourself over nothing. Stop. _He told himself. He sighed, settled down and despite everything managed to fall asleep

"What is it Caliban?" Said Stefan he had _persuaded _the mutant to comply and now knew where Kurt was; only now he couldn't get to Kurt, not when he was inside that mansion. So now Caliban's task was to find someone outside the mansion who was important to Kurt, someone who if they got _hurt _Kurt would be mad enough to try to find Stefan.

Stefan had left some evidence, not covering the rented truck's license plates, making sure that his makeshift base was near somewhere with outdoor security cameras, just enough to give those anyone with good surveillance technology a foothold. And now that he knew the people Kurt know lived with had that technology he knew they would find him. Give it a day or two and they would know where he was, then when whomever Caliban managed to find was _damaged_ Kurt would come running straight to him.

"This might not have quite the affect you want." Said Caliban "But it could work."

"Who did you find?"

"The boy's biological mother, he knows her well and while they have no real relationship it might be-"

"What. Is. Her. Name?" said Stefan "Need I remind you of your own friends? Spyke, Callisto, Cybelle, Scaleface, Lucid, Facade, and what was the other one? Oh yes, Tor-"

"Stop."

"Then tell me the name of Nightcrawler's mother."

Caliban turned to him. "Her name is Raven Darkholme, known better as Mystique."


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's some more! Enjoy and as always R&R. Mutti means mom or mother.**

**chapter 7**

"No!"

"Yes"

"There is no way you could be right!"

"But I am!"

"WOULD YOU BOTH STOP!" Bellowed Mystique at Blob and Toad. "Honestly, what are you even arguing about?"

"They're arguing about whether Star Wars is better than Indiana Jones." Said Wanda.

"Star Wars!" Said Blob.

"No! Indiana Jones!" Said Toad. And the childish arguing started back up.

Mystique really couldn't take it any longer "I'm going out. Wanda, you're in charge and can hex either of these idiots if they continue this argument."

She shifted into the form of Raven Darkholme before leaving. And then she just walked. And walked.

She did this a lot actually since Apocalypse, and always would end up thinking about her children. Kurt and Rogue. She had been so blind; first when she trusted Magneto with his experiments, the ones that had made Kurt look like he did. Next in just letting Kurt go, not even trying to get him back. And then with Rogue, she had let someone else take care of her when she got older instead of doing it herself, she hadn't even attempted to tell her who she was, and even though she hadn't been involved enough with Rogue, she still been so wrapped up with her that she stopped watching Kurt, stopped checking to make sure he was still okay, still loved.

"_Save it Mystique." Said Nightcrawler "Even you don't believe your lies."_

"_Yeah, so just leave us alone." Said Rogue._

Ugh. Why had she been so stupid? Why?

"Hello Raven."

Mystique whipped around. A tall, dark man was standing there, just inside an alleyway. He looked vaguely familiar.

"And how are you Mystique? I do hope you can understand when I say this really doesn't have anything to do with you. You're just the key."

Last time Mystique had been called a key she'd been turned into stone.

"Look," she started as she entered the alley. "I don't know who you are or how you know me but-"

"Oh I don't know you, just someone close to you. Well, close biologically that is."

Biologically? Kurt!

"And the light comes on." Said the man. Suddenly someone dropped in front of Mystique and sprayed something in mystique's face and then backed off.

"Temporary Mutation Suppressant. As it's name suggests, it is temporary, but it will still be awhile before you can shift, and it can make you very, shall we say, disoriented? Unbalanced?"

Mystique threw what was meant to be a kick at his head and not only missed, but fell backward. The man smirked, pulled out a knife and…

Pain.

He had slashed her with it, not deeply, but on her face, right above her left eye. Mystique tried to get up but was roughly pushed back down. A few minutes later the man had slashed her arms and legs repeatedly and when she had managed to get up, he had managed to throw her down to hard against the back of the alleyway, and on something hard jutting out, he had broken her wrist. Pretty soon she felt dizzy from blood loss.

_I have to shift I have to. I need help._

She did, she shifted into a bird and flew away haphazardly.

"That was fun, let's hope Kurt hears about this, preferably soon. Though I would have liked to have done some more to her first, oh well." It wasn't obvious to whom Stefan was talking, maybe to the strange, stealthy team he had assembled, or maybe just to himself.

He was going to wipe off the knife, now entirely covered in blood, but stopped, and after looking at it for a moment with a strange expression on his face. Then, lifted the knife closer to his own face...

And licked off the blood.

Mystique, who even in her very weakened and confused state found here way to the mansion, she had no choice, she needed help and no one else could help her.

She made it to the front door, then collapsed, hitting the door on her way down. Luckily for Mystique someone was standing just inside the door and mistook her head hitting the door as someone knocking.

Hank McCoy opened the door.

"Dear Lord!" He said upon seeing Mystique laying on the stoop, now unconscious, but still bleeding.

He picked her up, gently and carried her from the stoop down to the infirmary also sending the Professor a psychic message so he was waiting there when beast made it down there.

Half an hour later they had bandaged all of Mystique's injuries and after a small amount of discussion, decided to let Kurt know that she was at the mansion.

Today was bit less dull. Sure, Kurt was still worried but at least now he had something else to think about, he had to keep Torpid out of trouble.

She was an active little girl who was amazed by mansion and wanted to see every place in it. So, for the past two days Jimaine, Storm, and Kurt had had to keep a constant eye on her.

_Kurt, please come to the infirmary. _The professor said telepathically. Kurt, who had been playing with Torpid, first left her with Jimaine and then went down to the infirmary.

Kurt walked into the infirmary and his jaw dropped. "What happened?" he asked.

"We don't know yet Kurt, Hank found her laying on the front stoop, unconscious and brought her down here." Said the Professor

"Does anyone else know she's here yet?" Asked Kurt. As if to answer his question, Wolverine walked in, and upon seeing Mystique, unsheathed his claws.

"Logan, listen, she's obviously hurt and it's also obvious that she can't go to a conventional hospital so don't be so upset about It." Said the Professor. Logan growled and sheathed his claws.

"Will she be alright?" Asked Kurt.

"Mystique is a very strong person, I'm sure she'll recover." Said Beast.

"Stefan did this." Said Kurt. His fists clenched.

"Kurt there is no proof of that." Said the Professor

"Did she have slash over her left eye? Running diagonally?" Asked Kurt

"Well yes, but-"

"And the bloodiest part on her were her arms, weren't they?"

"Yes Kurt, they were. And I suppose that is how you think Stefan would do this?" Asked Beast.

"He did to the little girl, and the first injury he gave me was a slash over my left eye." Said Kurt.

"I'm going to go back and see if the searches turned anything up." Said Beast, excusing himself from the situation.

"And I ain't sticking around her either." Said Wolverine and he also left the room.

"Kurt, would you stay here and watch Mystique? So that someone will be there when she does wake up?" Asked the Professor "Unless that would be-"

"Nien, it's alright, I'll stay." Said Kurt. The Professor took one last look over at Mystique, and then to Kurt before leaving the room.

"Did you find anything Mr. McCoy?" Asked Jimaine, she and Torpid had come to see if any progress had been made in finding Stefan. Jimaine wanted him found as much as Kurt did, and Torpid also wanted him found, now that it had been explained to her who Stefan was, because he had the Morlocks.

"Well the truck turned out to be a rental, but look at this." He pulled up a picture of a white truck with license plates that matched the ones on the truck Torpid had seen pulling into a garage next to a warehouse.

"So he's in there?"

"Most likely, we're keeping surveillance on the place to see if he can get confirmation of it." Said Beast

"Good work Hank, now to figure out how to tell Kurt." Said the Professor, who had just come in followed by Wolverine.

"Yeah, and not just him, Storm too." Said Wolverine. He involuntarily winced. "She was pretty _upset._"

"We'll tell them this afternoon, along with the rest of the team, though we might want to leave the new recruits out of it for now." Said the Professor.

"Professor Xavier, I think you should tell Sierra as well, because of that time with the illusion, I found out about it from Jean, she feels that this is in some way her fault and letting her know and maybe even help when the time comes would be a good idea in my mind." Said Jimaine

"Yes, it would. She will also be informed." Said the Professor. "And u hope this all goes well, it will be much better for everyone involved if this is all over quickly."

Mystique groaned, she opened her eyes and saw that she was laying in a bed and sitting next to her was Nightcrawler.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"The mansion. How are you feeling Mutti?" Asked Kurt.

"Dizzy."

"The Prof. Said you lost a lot of blood." He leaned over. "Who did this?"

"I don't exactly know Kurt. He was tall, dark hair, dark eyes, smooth voice, he had something that stopped me from using my powers for awhile, Kurt, what is the matter?" Mystique, despite the fact she was still flat on her back and couldn't do anything became worried, her son, _her son,_ had his fists clenched and was fighting back tears.

"He did this, Stefan did this!" Kurt said through clenched teeth.

"Who is Stefan?" Asked Mystique.

"I'll tell you, Kurt, you can go now." Jimaine had walked in. Kurt stood up looked at Mystique and said

"I'll see you later, okay Mutti?" And then he teleported away.

"My name is Jimaine Szardos, allow me to explain what's going on."

The day passed, Kurt spent it alternating between the danger room, doing training sequences he had done so may times he could do them almost without thinking, and the Infirmary keeping Mystique company. She told him again that she was sorry again for everything she had done, and this time he told her something she had wanted so much to hear:

"It's okay, I forgive you."

That afternoon, the X men, including Jean who generally would have been in New York attending college in the middle of the week, but since she came back to the mansion some weekends and tomorrow (a Friday) she had no classes, she had come home.

"So we can get Evan back?" said Storm.

"Yes, we can, soon. But for now, we have to wait, unless Stefan makes a move, we are going to wait for awhile longer, but still soon."

"Stefan did make a move, he attacked Mystique!" Said Kurt.

"Kurt, I know this is difficult for you. But you must realize, if he had the resources to do what he did to Mystique, somehow stopping her from using her powers, how easily could he take out the X men in a similar fashion?" Said Professor.

"It'll be okay Kurt." Said Kitty.

"No one messes with one of us without getting us all coming down on him." Said Cyclops

"Yeah, we'll get him, you'll see." Said Jean.

Kurt smiled weakly, he knew his friends wanted to help them but he also knew he couldn't let them, not at the risk of them dying.

**That Night**

Kurt had his uniform on, and was about to teleport away when,

"You're going to that warehouse? Aren't you?" Asked Dreamer, she had guessed Kurt's motives and come to stop him.

"Ja, I am."

"I'm coming with you." Dreamer was also wearing here uniform.

"No you have to stay here."

"I said I'm coming. Look, I've been in your head, I was really understand what Stefan did to you, and I just don't want to help, I need to help." She came closer to him. "And I'll tell if you don't let me come."

Kurt sighed, he really didn't want her along, and he didn't want to risk her life. But she was right; she understood what had happened best because in a sense, she had lived it too.

"Hold on to my hand, I'll teleport us a few times to get over there." He said, and after she took his hand they were off.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And just for Dragoncat I'll write about Stefan's point of view next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This one is about Stefan's past and point of view. Enjoy**

**Chapter 8**

Stefan didn't want to like blood. He didn't want to like pain. But he had to, he had for the longest time and now it was too late to stop.

He remembered when he was twelve he had cut his finger, but he had hardly noticed the pain, but he had noticed the blood dripping from his finger, he had put his finger in his mouth so he could stop the bleeding and liked it. It just got worse from there.

It had kept getting worse, liking it when he bled, and even cutting himself a few times for the blood. He had gotten so terrified with himself that he had told a priest that he thought he was a vampire, the priest had told him to not be silly and that vampires didn't exist. So Stefan had accepted that, but he still liked blood, he even realized that he liked the pain that came with cutting himself.

He started to feel dizzy sometimes, he had to stop cutting himself, it was starting to get to him. But he needed the blood, so what could he do? He had a sister, Jimaine, but he wasn't willing to go that far, yet. He found a solution.

Animals

He had found a dying squirrel when he was walking in the woods near his house, it was bleeding, and it was in a lot of pain, Stefan now found something else about himself that horrified him, he liked the pain he saw on that animals face. Stefan reached into his pocket, pulled out his pocketknife and…

That was how it started. That was how he got blood, from small animals and sometimes from larger ones, like stray cats.

When he was fourteen, he and Jimaine were coming home from school when their stepfather called them into the family room where their mother was sitting holding a bundle.

"The strangest thing has happened, we found this little boy floating down the river. But he is, how to put it, strange." Said Mr. Wagner.

"Baby? Let us see! Are we keeping him?" said Jimaine excitedly. Their mother showed them. Both Stefan and Jimaine gasped, the baby looked like a demon. Jimaine got over it quickly, and was thrilled at the prospect of having a younger brother. But Stefan knew the truth. God was punishing him, this little boy his mother and stepfather had chosen to keep and name Kurt, he would bring their family a lot of problems and maybe even suffering and it was because Stefan loved blood.

Stefan fully realized that after that point he got even worse, prolonging the death of the animals, and more of them, he didn't do so much with the blood anymore, he didn't like it, he knew what he really wanted but didn't dare take it, he wouldn't stoop to human blood.

Fourteen years went by, Stefan started hurting animals less and less, sometimes for long periods of time. He stopped wanting their blood. Finally, in Stefan's mind, he was cured. But then he moved back to the town that he had lived outside of when he was a child.

Kurt was still there, still alive and Stefan couldn't stand him, couldn't stand how much his mother loved him and the way she treated him, like he was _normal_. Stefan couldn't understand how Kurt could still be alive and burdening his family, there had been a few incidents involving Kurt but they had all blown over. But why was Kurt still alive? Stefan had stopped obsessing over blood. He had repented it. So the punishment God had sent on his family should have somehow gone away.

Stefan started brooding over it, he didn't know what to do, and he had to do something.

He started cutting himself for the blood again. Stefan knew that the only way he would be able to function properly was if he had blood, and felt or saw pain. Then he figured it out, he knew what he had to do. He was obsessed with blood again, hurting animals for the pain and blood again, and again he knew it had to stop. And the way to make it stop was to kill Kurt. That had to be the way, Kurt was a demon, and if he killed the demon then God would be thankful and would maybe grant Stefan's prayer, to not be the way he was anymore, to not love blood or pain, to be normal again.

He started to think about how to do it, and during that time his want, his lust for blood got worse, much worse, he knew what he wanted -no- what he needed was human blood, human pain but how to get it?

Elsa was a little girl happy, sweet, trusting and had parents who let her play near the edge of town where there were large rocks that children liked to play on.

It worked, he lured her out there and he held her and slashed her arms, he cringed when she screamed but got over it when he saw the blood, and then the pain, he didn't want to do it, he just had to, he needed to.

Then Kurt was there, trying to stop him. Elsa ran off, and then Stefan saw people approaching, and he also saw his chance.

Stefan was good with the knife, he managed it hit Kurt with it above his left eye before shoving it in his hand and faking falling over. The villagers reacted the way Stefan hoped they would and the next few hours were ones he had dreamed of. And also, No one knew Stefan had hurt Elsa, when she had seen Kurt she had somehow thought Kurt was controlling Stefan and that is what she told people.

Kurt was finally where Stefan wanted him, about to die.

Then Kurt suddenly wasn't there. He had vanished without a trace, just a like a few minutes earlier, only now he didn't reappear.

Stefan found out what had happened, he went home but didn't go in, he watched from the outside and found out that a man named Xavier had saved Kurt. And that Kurt wasn't really a demon, he was something called a mutant, but all the same, Kurt had brought suffering.

Stefan also knew that his family would find out what he did. So he ran, he spent a whole year away, his lust for blood finally leveling off, he wanted pain as much if not more than blood now, but the blood he wanted most was human blood.

Next time he went home, Kurt was gone, and he didn't know to where. He wouldn't go to his mother or stepfather, but Jimaine, she would understand and she would know.

He asked her. She refused to tell him, called him a monster. So he told her everything, about the lust for blood and pain, and how killing Kurt would make it all go away. She had looked at him horrified and said:

"And you dare call Kurt a demon?" She had run away after that.

Maybe she was right, maybe Stefan really was a demon, but now it was too late, Stefan still wanted blood. And he wanted Kurt's. It was now his obsession

He didn't want it to appease God. Stefan didn't believe in God anymore. And even if God did exist it was obvious he hated Stefan. What he wanted now was something he felt cheated out of. He wanted Kurt to die, but first to suffer. Stefan had worked and searched so hard for Kurt, he deserved it now, and it was his right.

"Two people have arrived." Said one of his team. So Kurt had played right into his arms, but who was this person with him?

"Make sure Kurt finds his way in here, and as for his companion, well, don't bother with them, let them do whatever they came here to do, unless it interferes with my _business _with my brother.

"Yes sir."

Stefan smirked; he was finally getting what he wanted, after two years of finding pain and blood from others he was finally going to take it from where he really wanted it,

Kurt.

Back at the mansion the Professor felt something. Something wrong. _Storm, assemble the X men. We have to go help Kurt._

**I hope you liked this Dragoncat. Stefan's obsession with blood and pain is based off of a real disorder known as Hematomania.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's some more! (Finally, I can't stand writer's block!) "Hallo Damon" means "Hello Demon" and Verstehen mean understand. Beyond that, I'll just say if it was in German because up until now I've been using Google translate.**

**chapter 9**

BAMF!

They were on the fire escape of a warehouse.

"We're here. Dreamer, find Spyke and Caliban. I'll go take care of Stefan." Said Nightcrawler.

"Kurt, are you going to kill Stefan?" Asked Dreamer.

Nightcrawler sighed, "I don't know yet. I don't want to but I might have to." He smiled halfheartedly "Be safe Dreamer." And he went inside. After a minute Dreamer went inside too.

The whole place had been divided up into rooms.

Okay, find Spyke and Caliban. If I were a psycho with a blood fetish where would I keep my captives?

Dreamer heard footsteps; there was nowhere to hide. _Come on, work powers! Make them not see me!_

Two young women walked by, they didn't notice Dreamer, or if they did they gave no sign of it. One thing Dreamer noticed though was that both had bandages on their arms.

She kept going, until she reached two doors with locks. She wondered why there weren't guards but then realized that the two people she had seen probably were the guards.

"Hey, anyone in there?" She said knocking on the door.

"Who wants to know?" came a slightly muffled voice from the other side of the door.

"Dreamer, an x-man."

"An x-man? Seriously? Oh man! I'm Spyke. Is Nightcrawler here too? What about the others? And the morlocks? Are they okay?"

"I don't know about the morlocks, except for Torpid, she came to the mansion after Stefan took you. And Kurt is here; he's looking for Stefan. How do I get you out?" Dreamer looked around for the keys or something she could use as a lock pick.

"No! Come get me later, I'm cool, really, but Stefan, he set Kurt up, he was looking for Kurt to end up here by himself."

"Oh man! I gotta help Kurt. I'll come back for you, and Caliban, just hang tight, 'Kay?"

"Yeah, sure. Go on!" said Spyke and Dreamer ran off.

He listened to her retreating footsteps and leaned against the far wall, he sighed. Over the past two days he'd learned why Stefan was after Kurt and he had also learned some other things too, the chief of them being that Stefan Szardos stopped at nothing. Spyke looked down at his legs.

They were slashed numerous times and bloody.

"I'm coming and that is final!" Yelled Mystique, walking past Rogue and Scott it the

X-van.

"And whose bright idea was it to tell her what was going on?" asked Rogue. She still resented Mystique. She couldn't understand why the professor had let her in here or how Kurt had so readily forgiven her.

"It wasn't anyone's idea she just heard Storm telling us to get to the van, put it together and insisted on coming, and as mush as it hurts to say this, she does have a right to come. If it weren't for her morphing ability she would still be lying in the infirmary because of Stefan." Said Scott

"She shouldn't have been there in the first place!" snapped Rogue and then got into the van, as far away form Mystique as possible. Rogue had made up her mind. If Mystique wanted to put a good (and incredibly fake) face forward when Kurt was around, then fine, but Rogue would never accept Mystique. Ever.

What Rogue didn't know was that Mystique truly did care for both her and Kurt, and she wasn't going along to get back at Stefan, that was just an extra plus, she was going to make sure her son was safe.

BAMF!

Kurt looked around; he had teleported around a bit but still hadn't found Stefan.

"Hallo, Damon." Said a voice. Kurt whipped around and saw Stefan standing there. Kurt growled. Not quite the way wolverine did, but still obviously angry.

"Why did you do this?" asked Kurt, in German.

"You took away what I had, my family was normal, my life was complicated enough without you. I stopped with the blood and pain so God would take you away from my family, but He didn't so, it's up to me." Said Stefan (also in German) getting closer. He pulled out a knife.

"Remember this?" he smirked.

"I don't want to hurt you Stefan." Said Kurt.

"Strange, I thought demon's liked inflicting pain almost as much as I do. Oh well, but I'll have you know, your mother was just the beginning, you lose today, or let me live, it doesn't matter what you do withy me, I'll come back and I'll keep hurting people you care about, if you really do care about them, until you come back, like that Spyke fellow, or maybe that girl I saw you with before you stopped going to school. What's her name? Ah yes Kitty Pry-"

Kurt lunged at Stefan. He grabbed both his wrists and looked him strait in the eye.

"Stay away from Kitty and everyone else at the Institute. Verstehen?"

"I see I've hit a nerve." Stefan threw Kurt off and then lunged at him with the knife.

Kurt dodged him and came back. It was like before, all he had to do was get the knife away from Stefan and then this would be easy. Unfortunately that was easier said than done.

It went back a forth, neither gaining an advantage. Stefan said something every once and awhile but Kurt quit listening. But then something happened. Someone started yelling.

"Let go of me you moron! Let go!" Dreamer shouted as she was dragged in with Spyke, and Caliban.

Kurt was horrified; Spyke was bleeding profusely from several different places and Caliban looked pretty beat. Dreamer looked okay, but how long would that last?

"I am sorry-" started Caliban but then suddenly went unconscious.

"In case you have failed to guess, I have a telepath who is very skilled at sending out physic blasts. I do not know what this girl, Sierra I think, means to you but I do know that if I hurt her, it'll be your fault for getting her into this mess." Said Stefan.

Kurt didn't know what to do. He really didn't. He hesitated and Stefan, seeing his hesitation,

"AHH!"

Stefan had slashed Kurt above his left eye. Kurt pulled a hand up to his face and Stefan started slashing that with the knife too. Just a minute later both Kurt's arms were battered and bloody. He fell over.

"NO!" screamed Dreamer, she struggled to get free but was knocked out by the psychic.

Stefan leaned down, smiled and said,

"I win."

He was about to stab Kurt with the knife when he was flung up into the air.

The X men had arrived.

The three people dropped the now unconscious Spyke, Sierra, and Caliban and turned to run but were stopped by Jean. She couldn't handle three people and a telepath at once so she flung Stefan down. He hit his head and was knocked out.

"Oh my God! Kurt!" Rogue ran over to her brother, pushing Mystique out of the way to do so.

"You okay?" she asked

"Not really, but I'll live." He said. She gave him a hand up.

"Are they okay?" asked Kurt looking over at the few unconscious figures.

"They're just unconscious, so they'll be fine."

Stefan slowly opened his eyes, he didn't move. He tried to figure out who was standing next to him. When the person spoke he knew. It was Kitty Pryde.

He jumped up and stabbed her with the knife.

"Oh My God!" Screamed Kitty, phasing just it time.

Kurt saw what happened teleported over, grabbed Stefan's arms and threw him back down.

"I told you to stay away from Kitty." He growled. He turned to Kitty.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, he just, like, totally freaked me out."

Both Mystique and Storm grabbed Stefan and pulled him up to his feet after knocking the knife out of his hands.

"Listen here, you hurt me, and my son." said Mystique

"And my nephew." Added Storm.

" And now that your team is gone, Jean Grey took care of them. So what are you going to do now?" asked Mystique.

"I suppose you want me to regret all that I did. But the fact of things is I'd do it again. And again until he is dead!" said Stefan attempting to get out of the strong grip of both Mystique and Storm.

"Listen bub." Said Wolverine putting his claws dangerously close to Stefan's face. "You ain't ever gonna get Kurt, or any of us. Got it?"

"Wolverine, don't." said Kurt. Wolverine looked over at Kurt. He was pretty beat up. He was bleeding all over and a large cut over his left eye.

"I don't want anyone to die. Not even him." Said Kurt. He fainted.

"Blood loss. We have to get him back to the mansion." Said Jean.

"Goodnight bub." Said Wolverine and knocked Stefan out.

Kurt woke up the next morning. He felt weak and he couldn't see out of his left eye. It took him a moment to realize that it had a bandage over it.

"So your awake." Kurt looked up. Mystique was sitting next to him.

"How'd I get here?" he asked.

"After you blacked out, we brought you back to the mansion, locked Stefan in the danger room, and then went and freed the morlocks. That was all about, ten hours ago.

"Where is Stefan now?" he asked. He thought about the night before. He had been so angry. He had wanted Stefan to die. But when Wolverine was about kill him for real, he had realized that that wasn't what he really wanted.

"Stokes maximum security prison." Said the professor entering the infirmary, followed by Rogue and Kitty. "The first he did when he came to was attempted to stab Wolverine who had come in to get him. He's proven himself to be a menace and to be obsessed with your death and that of the X men.

"I'm sorry professor." Said Kurt.

"It was never your fault Kurt. Stefan was like, mentally unstable." Said Kitty.

"Yeah don't blame yourself." Said Rogue.

"But what now?" Asked Kurt.

"Now, you get better, we accept that this happened, and move on. Bad things happen, and what's important here is that no one was seriously injured and you'll make a full recovery." Said The Professor.

Kurt thought about what the professor had said over two weeks ago now. _And if it did happen again, you have friends who wouldn't hesitate to help you._

He smiled.

Life went on. After much debate, yelling and Rogue threatening to absorb people, Mystique joined the X men. A few of the X men (mainly Wolverine, Rogue, and Cyclops.) were against it but they got over it, mostly.

Torpid went back to the morlocks with Spyke, who had said that in a few years he would talk to Calisto about Torpid coming back to the mansion for good.

Those who had been working for Stefan were apprehended, and most admitted that they knew what Stefan was doing.

Kurt healed, but he wasn't so lucky as last time. This time he was left with scars on his arms and over his left eye. But he didn't care. He went back to being his old, happy, self.

**Two weeks later.**

Stefan sat in the cell given to him in stokes maximum-security prison. He heard the door open and three people walked in.

One was a tall, dark woman who looked a lot like Stefan; the other was also an adult, brown shoulder length hair, glasses, and a grey skirt and blazer.

And the third was a teenaged boy. Blue-black hair, dark brown eyes, and pale skin.

"Guten tag, Stefan" said the boy. He hit a button on his watch and his whole form shifted turning into a blue furred, three fingered mutant with a tail.

The brunette lady also changed, into a tall blue skinned lady.

" Hallo Damon." Said Stefan, not even looking at him.

"Stefan, I am not a demon, and I didn't cause anything bad in your life that I know of. And I want you to know that despite the fact that you hate me so much, I don't hate you back, and I never will." Kurt took a breath and went on.

"The Professor wants me to offer his help to you, he can use his psychic powers to help get rid of whatever it is that is wrong with you, he can make it end."

"I don't want it to end!" Stefan jumped up. "When will you see, what you say is wrong with me is the very thing I love about myself. And you took it away! You took away my happiness! I want to see your blood pooling around you. I want you to die!" he tried to lunge at Kurt but an invisible electric wall stopped him.

Kurt sighed "I tried Stefan, remember that." And with that he turned his image inducer back on and left.

"I don't hate you either Stefan and I wish you would see sense." Said Jimaine and left as well, followed by Mystique. Stefan lay back down and attempted to erase their words from his head.

He never did.

"I'm proud of you Kurt for facing him today. Said Mystique.

"Danke Mutti." Said Kurt.

"I'd better get going, my flight for Germany leaves soon." said Jimaine, she gave her brother kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Kurt."

"Bye Jimaine, tell Mum and Dad I said hi."

Two hours later Kurt was sitting in his room holding his image inducer I his hand. He realized something _I don't want it anymore, I don't need to hide what I am. I'm not a demon. _He went and found Kitty, and with her help, got rid of his image inducer.

The next few days were difficult while Kurt dealt with the strange looks and comments he got at school, since now he was going as his blue, furry self, but eventually they all but stopped and life went back to the way it was before, maybe even better.

Several years later, an extremely tall tree ob the mansion grounds blew down in a storm. And when it was being cut up, a fancy looking digital watch was found inside of it, embedded deep into the wood, high up in the tree, right where Kitty and Kurt had left it.

The End

**You like it? If you did R&R and a great big thank you to everyone who read this, but especically to The Ember Raven. thanks for the drawing!**


End file.
